All Hallows Eve- Legion's Revenge
by MOONLIGHT SHADOW HUNTRESS
Summary: The half demon Legion, son of the Devil King Mundus has been betrayed by those he trusted most. And now with the coming of All Hallows Eve on the horizon, he WILL have his revenge! DMC multi-crossover fanfic that recently came to mind since it is the month of holloween. it does contain OCS. It is the prequel to CHANGE OF HEART. Hope you all enjoy! :)
1. Anger, Bitterness & Hatred

**Author's Note: "Hey all, yet another idea has recently popped into my head since it is the month of Halloween. I guess you could call this a little prequel to Change Of Heart… All I own is the idea for this story and a few OCS. My friend Alkaidx10 owns hers. This, like most of my others will be a multi-crossover fanfic with DEVIL MAY CRY, which is owned by CAPCOM. Guess you'll just have to read on and see who else shows up in here. Anyways, here we go!"**

* * *

><p><span>All Hallows Eve: Legion's Revenge<span>

By: Moonlight Shadow Huntress

Chapter 1- Anger, Bitterness and Hatred

The demon Legion, son of the Devil King Mundus floated. Both he and his father were trapped within a mystical prison far away within another dimension that separated them from the realm of earth. Mundus had been here twice before thanks to his former second in command 'The Legendary Dark Knight' Sparda and then his half breed son Dante. And now his son joined him this third time around, all thanks to the fact that Sparda's _daughter _along with her neko friend and those accursed wolf brothers had all joined forces against them. Two half breeds were bad enough but three was inconceivable! It had been some time before he'd found out about Sparda's third and youngest child because her family had felt the need to keep her hidden, safe and protected. She had not accompanied her brothers back to the scene of the legendary battle that had transpired between himself, Sparda and his human woman Eva, though she'd wanted to. She'd stayed and was raised by a human couple, friends of Sparda named Kyle and Mai Windsor, a middle aged couple who were unable to have children. Even his son had become smitten with her after their first meeting; his human half had been anyway, soon foiling his attempts to eradicate the entire line at every turn. The Devil King had almost given up on him, so sure that he'd been swayed from the path of evil Mundus had put him on. But now it seemed he had finally come to his senses and locked away his weaker human emotions which filled Mundus with a sense of victory.

Their prison was vast, filled with bright white nothingness that continued on as far as the eye could see. _How in the seven hells did father stand this dreadful place?_ Legion silently wondered. There was no since of time here, so he had no idea how long he'd been trapped. Days? Weeks? Perhaps a few centuries? He had no idea. Anger, bitterness and hatred suddenly began swirling round inside him once again as it did often. He had after all been betrayed by the three people closest to him, whom he held dear. His wife Natasha, daughter of his father's sworn enemy Sparda, and Matsu and Rayage Ryota, both very powerful wolf demon sorcerer brothers, and his most trusted friends and right hand men. They were like the brothers he never had…and they along with Natasha had betrayed him.

Of course evil had corrupted the man Natasha had fallen for long ago. Tera had been chosen and trained by the former Source of All Evil Cole Turner as a young boy to become his successor and new lord of the underworld and soon after Cole thought he was ready, the Source's power was transferred to his body and Cole left the underworld to spend the rest of his days with Phoebe Halliwell, who was the love of his life and a witch. She and her two sisters made up the powerful force of good known as 'The Charmed Ones.' It did not help that Tera's demonic power had also awoken shortly before he had become the underworld's new Source, one night when he'd rushed to save his mother from his father's wrath. The surge of power from him had shocked the trio of demons who stood within his father's throne room speechless and the blast had been so powerful it had blown his father's throne completely off the dais and sent it flying across the far side of the room, with the Devil King still seated in it. The trio consisted of Mundus Sparda and Nevan. Legion smirked at that fond memory. There was a lot of evil within the body of the man Natasha had fallen for, though he'd tried valiantly to fight it for a long time… for her sake. Now the demon who called himself Legion was all that was left, he no longer felt the pathetic struggles of his human alter ego Tera and reveled in the fact that he was now finally the one in control of this body. Tera had relinquished control to him upon learning of Natasha's and Matsu's love for one another. He could remember their betrayal as if it had happened yesterday….

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Mallet Island~<strong>_

_Matsu Ryota sighed in tired frustration. He glanced over to his still sleeping twin brother Rayage with a scowl. He was unsure how anyone could sleep with the loud arguing echoing throughout the castle and looking back at his still peacefully sleeping twin, he envied him. _

_Matsu, the older of the two by only a few minutes loved magic in general. He was also the shorter of the two of them as well. His younger twin brother Rayage preferred to mostly concentrate on improving his shape shifting skills. The only other difference between them was the color of their spiky hair. Matsu's was dark brown while Rayage's was golden like their mother's. They were both tanned with amber colored eyes, wolf tails and pointed ears._

_ Their lord and lady were arguing yet again as they did very often since getting married. Matsu knew that they loved each other but there was also another reason for their union, Natasha had agreed to it to keep her brothers and friends safe and unharmed. Matsu also knew that she hated when Tera relinquished control to his demon half who had kept her away from her family for five of the eleven years they had been married. But most of all he knew she hated the times when Legion would take her will, turning her into a mindless doll who obeyed his commands without question when he got bored of her defiance. They both did…immensely, for the trio had all been in the same predicament once though Legion would relinquish his hold over Nat whenever he felt like it._

_In times like these when Legion had control, Natasha had turned to Matsu for comfort and consolation, had told him she loved him the last time she'd tried to escape Mallet Island some months ago after freezing her husband solid. She'd then begged him to take her away from Mallet Island and he'd complied and taken her to his planet, that being the only place he knew that Legion would be unable to find her since he didn't know of it's existence. And he knew tonight would be no different and who was he to deny her? He was trying very hard to get over the loss of his love, the neko Alkaid Robin to the devil twins Dante and Vergil once again. And Natasha had helped him do that, though at first he had been against the relationship for the sake of his friendship with Tera. But they both knew she had him wrapped round her finger and truth be told he hated seeing her hurt or suffering at the hands of her husband's demonic half. Suddenly a harsh gust of icy cold wind blew through the room and when it died down there she stood as if his thoughts had summoned her to him. The pain in her eyes broke his heart as it always did and he quickly pulled her into his arms and hugged her to him tightly._

"_I can't take it anymore Matsu" Natasha whispered, her face buried against the hollow of his neck and shoulder. "I refuse to be his prisoner any longer; I wish to be free of him. Tera is gone so there's no reason for me to stay here anymore."_

"_Nat, you know Tera loves you he still fights…"the elder sorcerer began only to have her cut him off._

"_If that's true then you and Rayage are the only ones who believe it. The only one I see in control now is Legion. I have tried my damndest to co-exist with that monster. Both you and your brother know this!" she snapped irritably pulling slightly away from him._

"_Natasha you know if he should ever find out about us…"Matsu began only to be cut off once again._

"_I DON'T CARE!" she hissed angrily. "It's no longer love between Tera and I if that monster is in control… all it is is lust and possession when Legion is in control and I'm tired of it." The woman in his arms gave a sigh, both she and Matsu turning at Rayage's sudden moan of annoyance._

"_Sorry bro" Matsu replied with an apologetic smile to his sleepy sibling. Natasha giggled at the slightly miffed look on the younger Ryota brother's face before going serious again._

"_I love you Matsu, at least with you I have my freedom to do as I please. Can we go back to your planet? It is the only place besides Devil May Cry that I truly feel at peace" she replied casting her hopeful blue gaze to him._

_Matsu gave her a silent nod before turning to his brother and opening his mouth._

"_Do as you like, I won't tell a soul. I hate how Legion treats her as well let's not forget" Rayage replied before Matsu could say a word. The wolf demon brothers grinned at each other before Matsu hugged Nat tightly to him and shimmered away with her to his planet._

"_Finally, peace and quiet" Rayage sighed quickly falling back to sleep._

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Matsu's Planet~<strong>_

_The moment they arrived back on his planet Matsu sensed a complete change in the woman beside him. She promptly flopped down into the beautiful grassy field that bordered his home, pulling him down with her and leaning her blonde head against his shoulder as they both gazed up at the pink sky above them where the Northern Lights twinkled. Day or night the sky always stayed the same. Beyond the large grassy field, forest stretched on for miles. What lay beyond the forest, she didn't know. She'd have to ask Matsu. She'd only explored a little bit of his planet with him after all._

"_Your mother thought you how to create this place? She must be a very powerful sorceress. I meant what I said Matsu I love you and would like nothing more than to stay here by your side forever. This place is just magical" she said wistfully as she gazed around her at the beauty of his planet. Every time she came here she was awestruck. The sorcerer only nodded to affirm the truth of her statement as he continued to gaze up into the heavens. He turned to look at her when she tapped his shoulder. "I think this is the part where you now say, I love you more Nat and I feel the same way. Or am I the only one who feels the attraction?" she pouted._

"_Geez Nat you're such a blonde. You think I'd forsake my friendship with Tera if I didn't love you?" he asked._

"_And you Mr. Ryota can be an ass at times." she said poking his chest with a manicured nail._

"_But that is only one of the many reasons why you love me… because I'm an ass" he smirked. She giggled as he pulled her so that she was sitting comfortably in his lap before finally claiming her lips for his own. She returned the kiss gladly. It was scary the deep attraction she felt for the wolf demon who held her. Perhaps it was stronger or pretty damn close to what she had felt for Tera… After what seemed an eternity they broke the kiss for air and stayed wrapped in each other's arms._

"_Tera is gone... he fought for so long and so hard against Legion… for me and I know he'd want his two best friends protecting me in his stead. He'd want us to be together. We are not dishonoring his memory by being together so please put that thought from your mind beloved. We must stand up to Legion and gain our freedom. I know you and Rayage are no longer evil like before. He brainwashed both of you to suit his own purposes. The three of you together were a force to be reckoned with but even without him you and Rayage are both still strong Matsu" she replied stroking his face and looking up at him with nothing but love shining in her bright blue eyes. Yes he and his brother had been brainwashed by the demon who shared their friend's body. Had it not been for their mother the brothers would still be under his control, continuing their evil deeds to this day._

_Soft neighing suddenly caught their attention and Nat's eyes widened. Matsu… are those?"_

"_Yep mother created them. She said this would be a good place for them. They are magical creatures after all and would die in captivity. There were three but one was killed for its horn long ago. It is said that the magic of a unicorn's horn can heal any wound making the one who has the horn able to cheat death" Matsu replied as the two unicorns came shyly toward them followed by a few deer as well._

"_They're all beautiful" Nat cooed making sure to give each animal surrounding them equal attention._

"_How did I know you'd say that?" Matsu mused with a grin which quickly melted away as a large plume of yellow flame suddenly manifested before them which caused the animals to run away in fright._

"_So this is where you two have been sneaking off to. Nevan did mention this fact to me a while back but I wasn't sure it was true, wanting to give you both the benefit of the doubt. Now I see she was right" Legion growled as he gazed around Matsu's planet._

"_Can I help it if she prefers me to you? Speaking as friend, dude you've let the power go to your head" Matsu replied with a lazy shrug of his shoulders._

"_She is mine, she BELONGS TO ME. And you know nothing!" he hissed going nose to nose with him._

"_I know a lot. Everyone is free to make their own choices and it's clear as day that Natasha doesn't want you. She's always preferred Tera to you, and now that you've shut him out and have full control of that body there's no reason for her to stay with you. You treat her as more of a possession than a wife and it sickens me to death" Matsu stated staring him down, unblinking._

"_We're through taking orders from you Legion, all of us and Matsu is correct with Tera gone I refuse to be your wife any longer" Nat replied tersely as she created a red hole that deposited their two four year old sleeping twins into her arms just as Rayage shimmered in and stood between Nat and Matsu, a sixth sense alerting him to the trouble brewing on the magical planet._

_Legion's whole body shook with anger and erupted in flames at her words, his obsidian eyes going a few shades darker if that was possible. A black ball of crackling energy suddenly appeared and floated in his out stretched hand. He was tempted to kill them all where they stood. How dare they even think to defy him? But Nat held their sleeping son and daughter in her arms and also held the same dark power within her since they'd married and bonded. He'd given her so much; she had limitless power and was a queen all thanks to him. And what did she do? She had spurned him for his human half, had even tried to sway him to the side of good for hell's sake. And now that Tera was gone, she had chosen the eldest wolf demon brother over him. Had earned the friendship, loyalty and protection of both brothers long ago even before he had gained full control of this body, and now she had turned them against him…_

"_I think its best you leave now Legion, you need to calm down" Matsu replied with a sigh._

"_The three of you will pay for your defiance. And Nat my dear don't think you've won. I will see to it personally that both you and Matsu will never be happy again. If I can't have you he sure as hell won't. I will also let you in on a little secret. Your precious Tera finally gave in to me because he knew of your developing feelings for one another after Matsu was dumped by the neko" he smirked_

"_He did what he did to Alkaid because of you, you scum. They never loved one another. You brainwashed both brothers and ordered Matsu to do what he did to piss my brothers off. Get lost Legion you disgust me and remember this, no matter how hard you try you will NEVER break Matsu and I up. I know without a shadow of a doubt that he loves me!" she yelled glaring hatefully at the demon standing before them._

"_We'll just see about that. Sounds like a challenge and as all of you know, I do love a good challenge" he replied with a sinister laugh before once again disappearing in a large plume of yellow flame, leaving only a deathly silence in his wake…_

* * *

><p>The demon known as Legion was six feet two inches tall, lanky and not overly muscled in build. He had lightly tanned skin, dark red spiky hair, large black angel wings and obsidian eyes. He was dressed in a black leather pants, boots and a red silk evening shirt. At his side was his enchanted sword which had been crafted for him by a magical being called 'The Seer' at Cole Turner's behest. The blade, which he'd named 'Venom' was deadly to whoever got cut with it, as was 'Ice Vain', 'Venom's counterpart also crafted by 'The Seer' that was given to Natasha on her twentieth birthday by Tera, in order to begin the bonding process between them after a little persuasion from his demonic half once he'd realized that Tera refused to allow him to kill her.<p>

"You crave revenge" 'The Dark Emperor' replied. "I did warn you that the three of them were not to be trusted. But no matter, soon you shall have your vengeance. All Hallows Eve shall soon be here and we shall both gain our freedom! " his voice boomed pulling his son from his dark thoughts. Mundus was still in his stone form which was his devil trigger.

"Yes you did father, and yes I shall have my vengeance when the time comes if that old legend is true" he nodded. "They will not escape me, their suffering will be eternal. I shall see to it personally" he proclaimed as he stretched his large black angel wings. After that declaration both father and son's dark laughter echoed throughout the magical prison they were both trapped in.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: "And there is the first chapter of my Halloween crossover. Hope you've enjoyed reading. I own nothing except the idea for this story and the OCS Natasha, Tera, Legion, Rayage and Nat's foster parents Kyle and Mai Windsor. My good friend ALKAIDX10 helped me out with the names of her foster parents and she owns her OCS the neko Alkaid and the wolf demon sorcerer Matsu. <strong>

**I do not own the characters of the tv series 'CHARMED'.**

**Matsu and Rayage's Mother 'The Sorceress' who was also mentioned in here is form the TV series 'BEASTMASTER', which I also do not own. Also to get a mental image of how Legion looks, think of TEKKEN'S DEVIL JIN (who I also do not own), but without the tattoos, horns, chains or gloves. He also has GOKU from DRAGON BALL Z'S hair when he first turns super saiyan while fighting Frieza except that Legion's hair is blood red in color and not golden like GOKU'S (who I also don't own). To see how tera looks check out DARK LEGACY'S cover, done by ALKAIDX10.**

**And lastly… to show that Tera is Mundus' son, he has a tattoo like birthmark on his left arm instead of his forehead of the three red eyes of Mundus, the form he uses to watch over and communicate with his subjects in the DEVIL MAY CRY video game. I love feedback so drop me a review and tell me what you think of this first chapter, thanks. **

**Wanna know who else will make an appearance in this tale? You'll just have to wait and see… Until next time!"**


	2. Illusions Of Freedom

**Author's Note: "Here's the second chapter, all I own is the idea for this story and a few OC'S enjoy!"**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2- Illusions Of Freedom<span>

**~ Earth- Europe, Devil May Cry**~

Dressed in a simple purple tank top and pink hot pants the neko Alkaid Robin worked busily in the kitchen cooking up a hearty breakfast for her soul mates Dante and Vergil and their younger sister Natasha, who often visited them most times with her five year old daughter and son in tow since finally gaining her freedom from Legion. Kyori and Kiel were the splitting image of Tera and their grandmother Katrina. Both had tanned skin, black hair and emerald green eyes. Sparda's daughter had dressed them both in matching white bunny pj's, Alkaid giggled at how adorable they'd looked when their mother had dressed them the night before. And when the trio was not visiting them at Devil May Cry they were with Matsu on his planet. It seemed those two lovebirds were joined at the hip. But the grin disappeared from Alkaid's face when memories of the baby whom she'd given up to an orphanage came flooding back to her. Roman, was what she'd named the boy who Dante would never know was his son. But at least she had Kairi, Vergil's daughter who was now six and had the same icy blue eyes and silver hair of everyone in the Sparda line coupled with cat ears and a tail like her mother. She knew that Roman, whereever he was, was the same age.

Things between her and the twins were complicated to say the least. She'd given dante many chances even though she knew he'd never change his womanizing ways. But finding him in Lady's arms when she'd finally been ready to tell him that he was going to be a father all those years ago had been the last straw. Knowing she was too young at the time to care for the child, she had decided to give him to an ophanage without telling a soul of his exsistance. In truth she had yet another son, but refused to think of him or his sire who'd decided to raise him alone. She quickly began heaping French toast and pancakes on the plates in front of her, once again concentrating on her task to try and shut out the memories.

Once that was done and the table was all set she left the kitchen to begin the new task of awaking them all. It seemed that their icy blue eyes was not the only trait the three siblings shared; they also all slept like the dead, even Kyori and Kiel. The neko was happy to have her friend back, and that they were now both free of Legion, the obsessive jerk. They both had been nineteen when they'd first met; the neko was two months younger. They were both thirty now and had been free of Legion for almost a year. It had been hard at first to ignore his voice in their heads and the bad dreams he often sent them, but now it was a piece of cake for the two women.

But if Alkaid were truly honest, deep down in a dark part of her soul she wished that Legion would have shown her the same attention he always did Nat. She'd always had a thing for bad boys and Legion was no exception. Although there had been that one time…

Shaking her head to dispel her thoughts Alkaid went to wake everyone for breakfast. As she entered the front of the office she spied three lumps covered with a thick, fluffy dark green quilt on the old tattered couch and burst out laughing. At the happy sound the three 'lumps' woke, bed heads shooting from beneath the quilt simultaneously.

"Oh hey Alkaid" Nat grinned fixing the strap of her simple dark green cotton nightgown, smoothing down her long dirty blonde colored hair slightly and looking sleepily over to her friend as her kids stretched beside her. she was the spliting image of her mother Eva.

"Hey girl, sleep well?" Alkaid asked.

"Like the dead" Nat giggled.

"It shows" Alkaid grinned. Natasha stuck her tongue out playfully as a mirror suddenly appeared in her hands and she turned it to show her friend her own reflection. "Well at least I have an excuse, I was doing breakfast" she pointed out. "Now there is the problem of getting those other two 'lumps 'out of bed" the neko cringed with a sigh.

"I got Dante, Vergil's all yours" giggled Sparda's daughter.

The hour it took to get the brothers up felt like an eternity to the girls, but Alkaid knew she couldn't stay mad at them for too long. The just outta bed look was a real turn on and she silently drank in the sight of the two half devils who she loved more than anything dressed only in sweat pants in their respective colors. She knew she should be mad at Dante for hurting her, she was with Vergil after all but in her heart, as crazy as it sounded she knew she loved them both. Dante, who had caught on to her staring flexed his Pecs with a sly wink. The bad thing about this was that Vergil noticed and wasn't too happy. Not one to be outdone by his cocky mirror image, 'the Dark Slayer' simply leaned over and rested an arm hard atop Dante's head to his great annoyance and flexed his free one with a smirk and raised eyebrow toward Alkaid. The poor neko almost fainted right there on the spot but quickly regained her composure while Nat and her kids were having a laughing fit at the dining table. But soon everyone was seated and attacking the food ravenously, as if they hadn't eaten in centuries.

"So has everyone figured out what they're gunna be for Halloween?" Nat asked halfway through breakfast.

"I wanna be a princess mommy!" Kyori smiled.

"Me too!" squealed Kairi happily.

"And I wanna be a knight!" Kiel replied gleefully.

"Alright alright, so two Princesses and a Knight, gotcha. Whatever you want guys" Nat and Alkaid replied in unison giving the kids warm smiles. Their kids all whopped with joy.

"We're in costume twenty-four seven. I have seen kids dress up as us, me more often" Dante smirked. Vergil scowled at his twin, saying nothing.

I'll have to show you mine, I just finished making it and not even your brothers have seen it yet" Alkaid smirked lifting Kairi into her arms.

"I'm not sure what I'll be" Nat sighed beginning to clean up after everyone was done.

"Not to worry I have the perfect outfit for you but you'll have to wait till Halloween to get it" Matsu smirked seeing her eyes light up in happy surprise at his sudden appearance, through her brothers' expressions were anything but happy to see their sister's new lover. The neko didn't care one way or the other, while Kyori and Kiel ran to him joyfully. Matsu was dressed simply in red jeans pants and a matching t-shirt. Once the cleaning of the kitchen was done Natasha and Matsu followed Alkaid into Vergil's room to see her costume, which she'd hidden in a box in the far back of Vergil's closet.

"Well how do I look?" she asked, twirling for their inspection once she'd changed into her costume. The neko wore a very form fitting black and purple ninja costume. The mask went over her head, covering her long blonde mood hair and mouth so that only her bright green eyes were seen. The top showed off a lot of her cleavage and stomach and the matching skirt was also very short. Black knee high socks, sandals and a belt of throwing stars clasped snugly round her waist finished off the ensemble

"Oh yeah, my brothers are going to _love _you in that" Nat smiled giving her two thumbs up while Matsu said nothing, his amber orbs giving her a slow once over. "So have you chosen between them yet?" questioned Nat.

"You look soooooooo pretty mommy!" Kairi gasped.

" Thank you sweetie, they both love me, I know i should be mad at Dante but to tell you the thruth, although i'm with Vergil I love them both" she sighed as she slipped into the bathroom without another word once again to change out of her costume and shower.

"Well I think I better follow her example and go get a shower myself. You will be spending All Hallows Eve and Halloween with us right?" Natasha asked as she snapped her fingers causing a coloring book and crayons to appear out of thin air to occupy her niece whose eyes lightup in happy surprise before they left Vergil's room leaving the neko to her shower and Kairi to her coloring. "Come on Matsu, we'll more than likely be just waiting round for the phone to ring. Business will probably be slow as usual. Besides you can help us decorate" she coaxed giving him her cutest puppy dog eyes.

"Not on Halloween, have you not heard the legend?" he asked with a raised eye brow. "And besides your brothers… Stop with the eyes please" he chuckled while Kyori and Kiel snickered close by.

"No. Listen don't worry about them, besides if it gunna be hectic we're gunna need all the help we can get. Halloween is what? Only two days away" she mused making her sad puppy eyes even cuter.

"Alright I'll come… For you and your kids and perhaps fill you all in on the old legend" he gave in with a sigh. "Enjoy your bath beautiful, I will see you in two days… Though if you wish, I'd be glad to stay for a while longer and enjoy the show" the wolf demon sorcerer replied smirking as he handed her a beautiful green rose that had suddenly appeared in his fingertips out of thin air.

Natasha giggled quietly before smacking him on the shoulder playfully as a bright blush stained her cheeks. "You're such a pervert, and yet you always find ways to redeem yourself. The offer is tempting… but no, there are kids here in case you forgot" she replied pointing to her son and daughter who both watched them like hawks, listening intently without a word. "I'll see you in two days. Thank you for yet another rose Matsu" she replied placing a final lingering kiss to his lips.

"My pleasure, I know how much you love them, they're special. They will never wilt or lose their smell." He replied with a courtly bow and instead of shimmering off, headed for the shop's front door. Natasha and her kids stood by the shop's front door watching as he walked a short distance. Sparda's daughter sighed dreamily. She really did adore him…. Her kids' sudden questions brought her back to reality however.

"What's a pre… pre..?" Kiel began.

"Pervert, Kiel" his sister corrected. What's that word mean mommy? Please tell us" her daughter said.

"You know what kids why don't you go play with your uncles till mommy has her bath?" Nat grinned, skirting the question entirely and watching as they quickly ran off to do just that before sighing in relief and placing her green rose in one of the many vases filled with dozens of others that decorated the shop before going for a much needed shower.

Outside Matsu's sensitive ears twitched and he smirked, hearing every word of the short conversation. He looked up to the sky and took a deep breath of fresh air, enjoying the warm sun caressing his body. The smirk was soon replaced with a frown, however. The moon had been blood red for the past few nights and that always heralded trouble. What sort of trouble, he didn't know but had a gut feeling that Legion would be the ring leader. But come what may, the wolf demon sorcerer silently vowed to protect his woman and those she associated with to the best if his ability and he knew Rayage would gladly do the same.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: "And there is chapter 2. Hope you've enjoyed reading. CAPCOM owns Dante and Vergil. My friend ALKAIDX10 owns Alkaid, Roman and Matsu. And I own Natasha, Kyori, Kiel and Rayage. We will learn about Alkaid's third son and who the father is in chapter 3. Remember reviews are greatly appreciated." :)<strong>


	3. Visit From The One Night Stand

**Author's Note: "Ok all I know that Halloween has come and gone but this story shall still go on until its completion. All I own is a few OC'S and the idea for this fic. My friend ALKAIDX10 owns her OC'S. Anyways, on with chapter 3!"**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3- Visit from the One Night Stand<span>

**~Europe, Devil May Cry~**

Night had once again blanketed the Earth and the girls watched as Dante and Vergil got ready to go out on mission. They had to destroy a spider's nest in an old deserted opera house. Dante fixed Rebellion to his back and grabbed Cerberus. His trusty guns Ebony and Ivory were already holstered, always close and to finish off his arsenal he grabbed his trusty shot-gun. Vergil quickly grabbed the Beowulf gauntlets and greaves as his second weapon, his first being Yamato his beloved katana and of course he could call on his blue phantom swords whenever they were needed. The girls knew this mission would be a piece of cake for the brothers and so did not offer to help out. Once ready, Dante and Vergil bid farewell to the girls, promising not to take too long.

Once alone, the girls ordered pizza and strawberry sundaes for dinner. All three were large. Two were full pizzas with everything and the third had everything except olives, since the girls knew that Dante hated them. Six strawberry sundaes and two large bottles of Pepsi finished off the order. Once dinner arrived thirty minutes later Natasha paid for it and the girls bid farewell to the pimply faced delivery boy. The pizzeria owners were really nice to the girls since they'd begun paying off Dante's _very_ expensive bills. The silver-haired devil hunter owed every pizzeria in Europe, and there were quite a few. Although Natasha had told her that she'd pay off all of Dante's debts alone, at times the neko still used some of the money she'd earned and saved during her days as a famous rock star with her band 'Fer Sure Old Skool' to help pay off the debts when Nat wasn't around.

"Well that is one of the perks of being all-powerful. I can pay off Dante's debts and never have to work for a single dime" Nat chuckled, placing two of the three pizza boxes on Dante's desk while Alkaid put the six strawberry sundaes away in the freezer for desert. The five then sat down to their meal, finishing the entire pizza between them. They all shared Dante's love of pizza, but not so much that they'd each be able to finish an entire pizza alone. The fact that both brothers easily could still surprised the girls. But they knew it'd be even easier for them after a battle, they always seemed to work up quite an appetite while fighting.

Once they were all done, Nat rose to take up their plates and the empty pizza box while Alkaid went to get everyone's sundaes, leaving Vergil's and Dante's in the freezer and sharing hers with Kairi. Nat decided to begin a Disney marathon till the kids fell asleep. Disney always worked and they did have quite the collection. 'The Daughter of Sparda' put in the movie 'Sleeping Beauty to begin and, as all Disney movies did, it drew the kids' attention instantly. They were halfway through the movie and finished with their sundaes when Kyori spoke.

"Hey dad's a prince too. He's your prince right mommy?" Nat gave her five-year old a slight nod and smile.

"Nuh uh Matsu is mommy's new prince now, I like him better. At least he doesn't hurt mommy like daddy does" Keil replied.

"Well there's nothing wrong with having two princes, both uncle Dante and Vergil are Alkaid's" his sister said as she grinned up at the neko who grinned right back at her. "Why'd we leave daddy mommy?" questioned the little girl suddenly.

Natasha looked up, holding her friend's gaze, knowing that this question would one day be asked and dreading it. Tonight was that night apparently. "It wasn't safe with daddy honey… he's gone and a very evil demon has taken his place" she whispered sadly.

"NO HE'S NOT!" she yelled, her cute little emerald eyes filling with tears. "He never ever meant to hurt you mommy, he loves you very much!" she argued startling them all.

"Kyori…" Nat whispered hugging her tight.

"Don't be sad sis, I miss daddy too, but at least we have Matsu and Rayage. We all know you like Matsu a lot and that you're good friends with Rayage too" Kiel said.

"Yes I do sweetie, very much and yes I am also good friends with Rayage" his mother replied ruffling his dark hair.

"But Matsu isn't daddy" Kyori sniffled as her mother took her into her arms and cuddled her.

"Matsu will never replace daddy Kyori. But he and Rayage do love the three of us just as much" Nat replied.

With an aching heart the neko watched the tender scene for a few more moments before taking up all their empty sundae containers, saying her goodnights and closeting herself away in Vergil's room, leaving Kairi with the others knowing that Natasha would bring her in when she fell asleep. Memories of the son she'd given up, the son who should be with her now were surfacing again; which sometimes happened when she watched Natasha with her kids. With a sigh the neko flopped down upon Vergil's neatly made bed and leaned tiredly into the fluffy pillows, squeezing her eyes tightly shut as silent tears leaked from them. In truth she had two sons. Roman was her first, the other who she thought of perhaps once in a blue moon was Matsu's. The wolf demon had raped her while under Legion's influence and she was not happy about having a child for him. But in the end Natasha had talked her into letting him live. Sparda's daughter hated the thought of ending his young life before it had even begun. Upon finding out that Alkaid wanted nothing to do with the child; Matsu had taken him to rise alone, giving him the name Damien. Alkaid had no idea if he still lived and didn't really care. With a heavy sigh she tried her hardest to once again shut out the unwanted memories.

* * *

><p><strong>~Meanwhile at the Old Abandoned Opera House~<strong>

It took Dante and Vergil only five minutes to dispatch the twenty or so spider demons within the old abandoned opera house, but to the brothers' displeasure it took them another ten minutes to deal with the lightning witch who was called Nevan. The succubus had decided to join the party after hearing all the commotion echoing throughout the old opera house. Luckily both brothers had fought her years ago, her fighting style and methods had not changed at all.

"What's the deal with spider demons, succubae and old abandoned opera houses?" Dante chuckled with a shake of his silver head and a smirk.

Vergil ignored his twin's question and marched over to an injured Nevan, removing his beloved katana with fluid grace, intending to deliver the final blow. Dante stood close by arms crossed, feeling generous tonight for some unknown reason and deciding to let his brother have the kill. 'The Dark Slayer' raised Yamato and brought it down but at the last moment before it could touch her, Nevan conjured a small lighting ball and threw it at Vergil who wasn't expecting an attack at all and stumbled back a few feet when the lighting ball connected with him. The succubus then dissolved in a flurry of bats, bullets from Dante's guns echoing throughout the now empty opera house.

"Master Mundus and his son Legion shall regain their freedom very soon; then the real fun will begin. I hope you'll be ready" she replied in that sighing, sultry voice of hers.

"You bet your ass we'll be ready, bring it on!" Dante growled.

Nevan's echoing cackle was her reply as the brothers turned away to head back to Devil May Cry. Vergil grimaced giving himself a quick look over. His body and Dante's, he noticed was covered in tiny to medium cuts and scrapes, not to mention that Nevan had actually been able to kiss them both twice sapping them of a tiny bit of power. Though their states weren't life threatening they knew that both Alkaid and Natasha would be worried and pissed off that they'd even gotten a scratch on them. They simultaneously devil- triggered and took to the night sky hoping that by the time they returned to Devil May Cry their wounds would be healed.

* * *

><p><strong>~Back at Devil May Cry~<strong>

Alkaid lay sleeping peacefully, her painful memories having finally released her. But her rest was suddenly interrupted when she heard her name faintly being called, which wasn't strange. What she did find strange was the owner of that voice. Was she hearing things? Legion was trapped in another dimension so why was he in her head again all of a sudden? "Legion?" she whispered searching the room with her heightened senses which revealed nothing. "Legion is it really you? But how?" she asked gasping suddenly. He wasn't there in the physical sense but she could feel him. To her it was as if he was lying right next to her holding her in his arms.

"Yes it's me. The magical barrier holding my father and me prisoner is weakening since it's almost Halloween" the demon lord replied.

" And lemme guess, you want vengeance against Nat and Matsu for their 'betrayal'?" she asked sarcastically.

"Don't mock me Alkaid" he warned. "I will have my vengeance against them all. Truthfully I would prefer to forget Natasha entirely. That night with you… you're the only one to ever help me do that. Regardless of your love for Dante, Vergil and Matsu I know you also have feelings for me as well. So can I trust you to keep mine and my father's return a secret?" he asked.

"I don't love Matsu. Never did. That was all your doing" she growled before becoming suddenly silent. Had she heard right? Legion wanted to forget his precious Natasha and trusted her to keep his and Mundus' return secret from everyone?

"You didn't answer my question" he chuckled. Alkaid shivered suddenly feeling his warm breath close to her ear and the side of her throat. Her bright green eyes searched through the dark for him once again and once again found nothing. She was valiantly trying to ignore the feelings he was slowly awakening within her again… but failed miserably. She shivered again at the feeling of her ears being scratched and petted. "Y'know there is times when I regret taking Natasha as my wife… I should have chosen you Alkaid" he sighed.

"You… really mean that?" she asked, her heart suddenly speeding up at his words.

"I do" was the demon lord's reply.

"I wish you were here Legion, really I do" the neko sighed.

"Once I am freed I will come for you, I promise." A feather light kiss was then placed upon her lips before she felt him no more.

Natasha looked up from her place upon the old tattered couch where the three now sleeping children surrounded her, her eyes widening in surprise. She'd suddenly felt Legion's presence, she'd been so engrossed in the movie which had now finished; she hadn't even noticed that he'd been here. She rose carefully from the couch, lifting Kairi into her arms and making her way to Vergil's room to give the sleeping child back to her mother. Had Alkaid felt Legion's presence as well? After all Legion could read and control anyone's mind whenever he wished to. Natasha was just about to ask Alkaid that very question, but seeing that she was sleeping decided to wait until whenever they were out of her brothers' hearing. She gently slipped the sleeping child in beside her mother and silently left the room, hearing the shop's door open and close which signaled the return of her brothers from their mission.

"You guys can tell us all about how you both fared on mission tomorrow, me I'm off to bed now" she said removing the movie and turning off the TV and DVD player before kissing each of their cheeks and curling up beside her children once again. "Alkaid is sleeping so try to make as little noise as possible" she said before closing her eyes to sleep. The devil brothers nodded before going for their showers and to get ready for bed.

* * *

><p><strong>~Meanwhile back within the Mystical Prison~<strong>

Legion smirked as he opened his eyes and rose from his meditative position and stretched. Women were so gullible, with only a few carefully worded phases he quite possibly had the neko wrapped round his little finger. And even if she did say anything to anyone, they wouldn't be able to stop the plans slowly coming to mind.

"You seem awfully pleased with yourself" Mundus commented.

"The plan I have in mind is truly a devious one, Natasha and Matsu will not know what hit them. She will rue the day she spurned me" was Legion's response. He was now quite anxious to obtain his freedom.

"Well if it is as devious as you say, then I cannot wait to watch it unfold" Mundus chuckled.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: "And there is chapter 3 boys and girls. Will Alkaid do as Legion has asked? And what exactly does he have planned for them all once he's gained his freedom you ask? Well you'll just have to wait and see in the chapters to come…<strong>

**Capcom owns the Sparda boys and Mundus. Alkaidx10 owns Alkaid, Matsu, Damien and Kairi. And Natasha, Tera Kyori, Kiel, Legion and Rayage belong to yours truly. Until next time!"**


End file.
